


Public Enemies Fan Art: Crossover and Non-Crossover

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Public Enemies Misc. and Crossovers [1]
Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Jackie Chan Adventures, Lizzie McGuire (TV), Public Enemies (2009), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Canonical Character Death, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fanart, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Jabba's Palace, Movie: Batman Forever (1995), Movie: Batman Returns (1992), Movie: Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Romani & Travelers, Tatooine (Star Wars), Tatooine Slave Culture, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Fanart of the adventures that John Dillinger could’ve had, as well as the people he could’ve met and the worlds he could’ve explored..
Series: Public Enemies Misc. and Crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542013
Comments: 12





	1. Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).

> Disclaimer: I own the stories and fanart that I cook up from time to time..

AU. Partly inspired by the 2004 film **Catwoman**. John becomes almost catlike in his personality — as well as protective when it comes to Jade Chan..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. Taking Down a Mugger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Crossover with the 1992 film **Batman Returns**..

AU. What would’ve happened if the mugger from the 1992 film **Batman Returns** encountered none other than ethical vampire John Dillinger instead of Catwoman..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	3. An Ethical Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Set during **Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi**..

AU. After transforming Jabba the Hutt into a human and draining him of his blood (as well as doing the same thing to the rancor), John then takes over Jabba’s empire, intent on finding and enslaving some female criminals, so that they never get another chance to commit their crimes ever again..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	4. The Drifter and the Bank Robber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Jade the drifter, and John Dillinger the gentleman bank robber..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you all a Happy Veterans Day..

AU. John takes notice of Jade, who’s at the bank when he comes to rob it; with that, he spirits her away with him and his gang when they make their getaway. When she explains that she’s a drifter looking for adventure, John takes it in stride and asks her if she has a family waiting for her wherever she used to live. She tells him that she doesn’t have one: “Nobody’s waiting to welcome me back with open arms anyway.”

John then smiles. “Then let **me** take away that problem of yours.”

In that instant, Jade realizes what he means. He’s offering to make her a part of his gang — a chance to step away from the path she’d been traveling on and to go with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	5. Gypsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. He was an ethical vampire; she was a gypsy. What happens when they meet?

AU. John meets a dancing gypsy... named Lizzie McGuire. What happens when he saves her from a group of drunk men one night? Only time will tell..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	6. The Vampire vs the Neon Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. The Neon Gang (from Batman Forever) realizes that John Dillinger (whom even they have heard about) isn’t an ordinary man..

AU. The Neon Gang (from the 1995 film **Batman Forever**) gets quite the shock when ethical vampire John Dillinger shows up instead of Batman.

_“Is that your choice, then?” John purred while simultaneously licking his white fangs, causing even the gang leader to back up a few steps at seeing them — while also realizing that John Dillinger definitely wasn’t an ordinary man. No ordinary man had fangs like that; nor could they see in the dark with their eyes glowing like that. “So be it, but you **will** regret what you were about to do to that pretty young woman.”_

_With that, he leaped up and at the gang leader, his fangs bared in a hiss._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
